


Messy Desk

by Marcie1136



Series: DreamNotFound !Fluff! Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Enjoy!, Explicit Language, Just a couple of dnf oneshots, M/M, Some of these will be platonic, but the majority will be ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcie1136/pseuds/Marcie1136
Summary: Dream just wants to spend time with his lover.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DreamNotFound !Fluff! Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179518
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Messy Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I know the title is very unoriginal and bland. Don’t come at me lol

“How am I supposed to find anything?” George muttered in disgust, scanning the surface of Dream’s desk with his hands on his hips. There were piles of papers and awards, along with pictures of his family and his beloved cat. There were also random items littered across the surface, ranging in obscurity from car keys to a pocket handbook on the history of Switzerland. 

George helplessly took a pile of letters and hugged it to his chest, looking down at the desk hopelessly. He huffed, dropping the precariously stacked pile back to the desk, his hands returning to his hips. 

He glanced to his left towards the computer monitor to see a framed photo of him and Dream on the boardwalk, the sunset behind them. Their first date, even if they didn’t know it yet. 

George smiled softly, taking the picture in his hand and inspecting it. George was holding Dream’s hand in a vain attempt to keep him still for the photo, and Dream was holding the camera, kissing George on the cheek. The picture was slightly blurry, but it reflected the energy of that night. 

Their first kiss, more or less, caught on camera. 

His smile vanished as he set down the picture by his keyboard, setting his mind back to the task at hand. He decided to simply clean off as much as he could, transferring the papers to the desk chair. 

He suddenly heard a knock on the door and he turned to see Dream standing in the doorway, an eyebrow raised. When they made eye contact, Dream moved towards him and George looked away, his eyes falling onto the framed picture of the two of them. 

George smiled as he felt arms wrap around his middle, hands clasping together at his abdomen. He felt soft, warm lips press into his cheekbone and his ever present blush burned. 

George shrugged him away, returning to the task at hand. Dream did anything but leave, and his chin moved to rest on George’s shoulder. 

“What are you doing?” George asked him fondly but still tried to relay his annoyance. 

“Just wanting to spend time with my boyfriend, is that too much to ask?”

George rolled his eyes. “I’m busy.”

“Busy with what?”

George hesitated, staring down at his desk. “A lot of things.”

Dream huffed, his head leaving George’s shoulder and hands returning to his waist. “You’re incorrigible.”

George gently spun around, cupping Dream’s face in his hands. He gave him a quick kiss on the lips before breaking away and smiling. 

“There. Are you satisfied?”

Dream smiled mischievously. “Not at all.”

George shook his head. “Maybe later. I’m busy, I already told you. Now go do something productive.”

“This isn’t productive?” Dream asked, the hands at George’s waist roaming to hook fingers into the belt loops of George’s jeans. 

George smiled coldly. “Not at all.”

Dream laughed, taking the hint and moving away. “So clever, George.”

George’s smile immediately became genuine and he turned back to the desk, laughing quietly to himself. As he looked at the contents littering the table, his mind went blank. A frustrated groan escaped his lips and he covered his eyes with a hand. 

“What’s wrong?” Dream asked, sounding genuinely concerned. 

George lowered his hand, shaking his head. “Nothing, nothing.” He looked up at Dream’s worried eyes and smiled jokingly. “You’re just so damn sexy and distracting that I forgot what I was looking for.”

Dream’s worried expression vanished to be replaced by a pleased smile. “Guess you’re not busy anymore?”

George sighed as an unwanted smile ghosted his lips. “Guess not.”


End file.
